fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Serenity Handbook: The Official Crew Member's Guide to the Firefly-Class Series 3 Ship
}} ' ' is a ''Firefly sourcebook, published by Insight Editions on July 7, 2018. It is written from an in-universe point of view, where the crew of Serenity put together a scrapbook about themselves and their boat, and includes comments and observations about what others have written. For example, in the section written by Kaylee about the main reactor, comments were added by Wash, Mal, Simon, Zoë and Jayne, with some responses to the original comments. Another example is the crew profile for the bridge and pilot, which includes Wash's Union of Allied Planets flight school evaluation and pilot's license, his forged badge for the job at Saint Lucy's hospital on Ariel, thoughts about how dinosaurs would fit inside Serenity and defend his piloting secrets, and a scratchpad where he tried out a few catchphrases before choosing being "a leaf on the wind". With material provided by Wash and Shepherd Book, this places the Handbook as being made prior to the events of the film Serenity. The final page includes an Acknowledgments section, which includes Joss Whedon and the employees of Quantum Mechanix. Publisher/back cover description :: "You ever sail in a Firefly?" :: The Allied Spacecraft Corporation’s Firefly-class transport ship has become a favorite among smugglers on the Rim worlds since the Independence War. The spacecraft’s many nooks, crannies, and hidden compartments give it an incredible cargo capacity, and its speed and small size make it the perfect getaway vehicle. :: But not all Firefly transports are made alike and, as revealed in this crew-created manual, the Series 3 Serenity is shinier than the rest of ’em. Featuring in-depth techical blueprints, personal mementos, and quippy commentary from Mal, Kaylee, and the rest of the crew, The Serenity Handbook dives deep into the heart of the beloved Firefly and celebrates the series’ legacy. Description from Amazon.com If you’ve ever wondered what it’s like to soar through space like a leaf on the wind in a Firefly spaceship, this is the manual for you. The Firefly-class transport ship was originally created by the Allied Spacecraft Corporation, but since the Browncoats' Independence War, it has become a favorite among smugglers on the Rim worlds. The spacecraft’s many nooks, crannies, and hidden compartments give it an incredible cargo capacity, and its speed and small size make it the perfect getaway vehicle. The many secrets of Serenity are revealed in this fascinating crew-created owner's manual, which features in-depth technical specifications and insightful commentary from the entire crew. Designed as an in-world crew-made manual for the ship, this book will allow fans of Firefly and Serenity to explore the iconic Firefly-class Series 3 ship in a whole new way.The Serenity Handbook: The Official Crew Member's Guide to the Firefly-Class Series 3 Ship Hardcover – July 3, 2018, Amazon.com. Accessed on 2018-02-09 Gallery Firefly Handbook.jpg|Pre-publication cover The Serenity Handbook interior page.png|Two interior pages Notes and references External links * Publisher's page for the book at Insight Editions website * Page at Amazon.com * Page at Barnes & Noble Category:Non-fiction books